A Torrent of Petals
by human28
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Max is bombarded with bouquets and bouquets of flowers. Apparently, more than a few men adore her. And one of them has made her particularly happy. The question is: who?


Title: "A Torrent of Petals"

Author: human28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Max is bombarded with bouquets and bouquets of flowers. Apparently, more than a few men adore her. And one of them has made her particularly happy. The question is: who?

A Torrent of Petals 

Being a transgenic with shark DNA, the rare times when she would fall asleep were precious times. And if you did not want to get on her bad side, you'd know better than to wake her up in the morning, or was it already afternoon? – much less splash cold water on her face. Cats _despised _water.

Max shrieked furiously as ice-cold water hit her right in the face, rudely interrupting her from her slumber. Her eyes flew open and she blindly tried to grab hold of her attacker. 'Tried' being the keyword. Her hands swiped at nothing but air. She groaned as she caught sight of her beloved roommate and best friend standing near the doorway, holding a now-empty pitcher of water. A mischievous smile was firmly plastered on her face.

"Damn it, Cindy. What was that for?"

"Boo, do you know what day it is?" OC asked, cautiously walking over to her. When Max made no move to strangle her, she gingerly seated herself beside the scowling X5. A scowling X5 with water dripping from all over her face and shoulders.

"It's a Monday." Max stated grumpily. "I hate Mondays."

OC sighed and gave her friend and big hug, allowing herself to get wet in the process. Startled, Max stared at her with wide eyes. "It's not my birthday is it?"

"I cannot believe that you have forgotten about Original Cindy's favorite day."

"Didn't you just celebrate your birthday two months ago?" Max asked wondering if her friend was up to something. She had that know-it-all glint in her eye.

OC rolled her eyes. "Two words boo: Valentine's Day."

Max's mouth formed a perfect circle. Now she remembered.

OC stared at her incredulously. "That's all you can say? 'Oh'?"

"Well technically, I didn't actually 'say' it." Max pointed out.

"It's the day of love, boo! And I've got a fine lickety-chick waiting for me to pick her up." OC said grinning.

Max looked like she had been splashed with cold water all over again. "You woke me up to tell me _that?_" She half-shouted. She was still cranky from being rudely awakened from her precious sleeping time (even if it was like, four in the afternoon. Hey! She had weird sleeping patterns.) , and it wasn't like _she _had anything to look forward this Valentine's Day.

"As much as I love telling you about this, no, that ain't the reason boo."

"Then _what _is the reason?" She was starting to get frustrated.

"Come with me to the living room for a sec."

Max sighed. It wasn't like she had a choice. When OC gave her that look, all she could do was give in. So she hastily wiped her face and followed her friend into their rather messy living room.

Although today, it didn't seem quite as messy…

"Oh. My. God." Max gasped, as she took in the beautiful bouquets of flowers sitting on their coffee table. There were five of them. Each were arranged differently, and each contained an assortment of flowers. Two of them came with boxes of chocolates and delicately-wrapped packages. "Are all those for me?"

OC nodded, looking quite surprised as well. "They were delivered this morning. One by one. You really should thank me boo, coz' these fine legs of mine are starting to ache like hell from getting up and answering the door for five times."

Max smiled her first genuine and sincere smile that day. It was obvious that she was pleased with the stunning amount of flowers she had just received. It was a first.

"Do you know who they're from?"

OC shook her head. "Didn't give myself the pleasure of peeking into those cute lil' cards." OC smiled. "Glad to see you looking so happy boo. Catch ya at Crash later?"

Max nodded and gave her friend a big hug. OC gave her a small wave before leaving their apartment to meet up with her 'lickety-chick'.

And now Max, having been left completely alone, cautiously approached the flowers, as if scared that they might attack her. Or the cards might. She hadn't receive this much since – since never actually. With a dreamy smile flitting over her features, she picked up the first bouquet of flowers. They were sunflowers, wrapped in bright yellow paper. Reluctantly, she opened the tiny card strung around the handle.

_To the most cheerful girl in Seattle (okay, everyone's laughing at me right now. Guess they don't get the 'cheerful' part) _Max rolled her eyes, although the smile didn't leave her face. She knew who this one was from. And quite surprising that he would send her flowers. _Just thought this would brighten up your day a bit. – Sketchy._

She knew of course, how Sketchy had a humongous crush on her. It began the first time he had ever laid eyes on her face…or should we say, her chest? Nevertheless, it was still pretty sweet of him to remember her. She gently set it back down and picked up the next one. Alright, she was wrong when she said she received five bouquets. Because this one was far from being a bouquet. You see, it was a cactus. And around its pot was a big pink ribbon.

_For the woman whom I admire and respect. Happy Valentine's Day!_

There was no name on the tag, and Max's mind flew to a dozen of people who could've possibly sent it to her. So far, none came to mind. She shrugged, maybe her mystery admirer will show up at Crash later tonight. Who knows? He could be a friend.

The next one was a vase filled with African Violets. She plucked up the card and read with a smile, her eyes getting teary as she did so.

_For my boo – the most wonderful and beautiful girl in the whole world. Just wanna say thanks you – for everything. For the memories, the laughs, the shared beers, the sob stories…havin' you in my life has been a rollercoaster. And that just made everything so much more interesting! You'll always be in my heart boo…and I've always got your back, no matter what. Love ya! Mwah! – OC_

Max sighed and dried away her tears. Now wasn't the time to get all sentimental. As OC said, it was the day of love! A time to be happy, and most importantly, a time to partay! Of course, she'll save all that for later at Crash. She still had two more bouquets to go. A ghost of a smile flitted across her face as she picked up the next one. She already knew who this one was from. It was the biggest of them all. A hug bouquet of white roses, along with a very expensive box of chocolates. A tiny box came along with it. Curious, she opened it quickly and gasped when her eyes fell on the fourteen-karat gold earrings.

The tag was short and simple – _Max, meet for dinner tonight at my place. Happy Valentine's! Love, Logan._

Her face fell. What was he thinking? How could they possible spend a romantic dinner together when one single touch could kill him? Max felt tears threatening to spill. Silently, she cursed Manticore for their conniving ways to ruin her life. But she knew that wasn't why she felt like crying. It was because she knew that she didn't feel the same way Logan did anymore. She had given up on their relationship a long time ago, knowing that it would never work. He was nothing but a good friend to her now.

Giving the stunning earrings one last look, she hastily wrapped them back up to return to him that night. She would accept his invitation, but she and Logan were going to have on long conversation.

Her eyes came to rest on the last bouquet of them all. A beautiful bouquet of blood-red roses. She gathered them into her arms. They were just as huge as Logan's. But not quite – a bit smaller, but somehow, more – alluring. Let's just say that she had a weakness for anything red. Except for blood of course. She had seen enough of that in her lifetime.

It also came with a box of chocolates, but not anything expensive like Logan's. When she opened the heart-shaped box, she squealed in delight to see it filled with Hershey Kisses and red MnM's. She quickly opened the present and was once again delighted to see a cute, cuddly, stuffed animal – a lion. _That's so adorable! I wonder who sent these? _She thought, pulling open the card.

"_Sweets for the sweet, roses for the remarkable, and a lion for the fierce." Everything I love in a girl. Especially the fierce part…I simply adore wild women. I don't care if I'm playing with fire. I'd risk everything for you. – Your Secret Admirer. P.S. Meet me at Crash at midnight. Out on the dance floor. Trust me, I'm a friend._

Max's eyebrows rose. Woah. This was new.

Well, there was no doubt who made her day.

And with a giddy smile she went to get ready for dinner.

…

Max nervously stood in front of Logan's door. She didn't know what to say to him. What she did know was: it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, she picked the lock (as always) and slipped silently inside. The smell of pasta and chicken wafted in the air, but for the first time, her stomach made no response.

She slowly stepped into the living room. The lights were dim, and in the center was a small round table, just big enough for the both of them. A single candlestick stood in the middle, flickering softly.

"Max."

She spun around and smiled gingerly at Logan. "Logan. Hi. Um, Happy Valentine's."

He grinned and approached her, careful not to get close enough. She could see that longing in his eyes. "You look beautiful." He whispered with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"Have a seat. I'll be right back with the food."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I can handle it."

Max watched him disappear into the kitchen and seated herself. She took in the setting of the table. Logan had set out his finest china, and even the tablecloth was red in honor of the occasion. It was obvious that Logan was still into her, and that really, really worried her. She didn't want to break Logan's heart. But then, she _had _to. She couldn't go on letting him think that she was still in love with him when she wasn't. That would be lying.

He reappeared a few minutes later carrying the pasta and the chicken. He placed them on the table and went back to get the wine. He smiled at her and poured it into the wine glasses before seating himself across her. They began dinner, making casual conversation.

It wasn't long until dinner ended. Max smiled. "Thank you for inviting me Logan, I had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome." He said. "Before you go, I'd like to give a toast."

Max inwardly cringed. _Oh no._

"To us." He said, raising his wineglass with a smile.

It was now or never. She pulled out the earrings he had given her from her purse.

"Logan…" She stated regretfully and returned it to him.

He lowered his wineglass and stared at the rejected gift for a few moments before looking up and gazing at her. "I knew this would happen." He sighed sadly. "Guess it'll never work, huh?"

"Maybe, maybe we just weren't meant for each other." Max murmured holding his gaze.

Logan nodded in acceptance. "Perhaps your right." He refilled their wine glasses. "But there's one thing that I can't be wrong about." He smiled earnestly. "A toast to a long, and ceaseless friendship."

Max grinned and clinked his glass with hers.

…

It was around 11 o'clock by time she reached Crash. The whole place was packed to the brim with people. She wondered how she would ever find her secret admirer. The thought of him sent shivers down her spine. Who was he? And he said he was her friend. The question was: who?

She stepped into the bar and immediately went to search for her friends. The entire dance floor was filled with people, all moving to the beat of the music. It almost seemed like the dance floor was pulsating.

"Max!"

She caught sight of OC, Alec, and Sketchy sitting at one of the tables near the back. She grinned and made her way towards them. She plopped onto a seat beside Sketchy who blushed. "Hey Max, did you um, get my um, flowers?"

OC and Alec stared at him in surprise. "You sent her flowers?" They asked simultaneously.

Max laughed. "Yeah Sketch. Thanks by the way. It was sweet of you."

Now it was _her _they were staring at. Sketchy grinned. "Alright. More beer guys? It's on me." They nodded their consent and he went off to get the drinks.

"So Max, did you get _my _special delivery?" OC asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

She answered with a hug.

"Let me guess, Max just switched teams." Alec said, leering at them.

Max smacked him upside the head. But she was grinning.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Max stuck out her tongue at him. "Stop being such a big baby."

"Oh, I'm acting like a big baby? Look whose talking."

"Honestly, you two bicker like children." OC complained.

"I call it unresolved sexual tension." Sketchy commented with a grin. He had returned with a new pitcher of beer.

"Right and Normal just adores me." Max rolled her eyes.

OC raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you never know boo."

"That's just – _gross._"

"Okay, okay, enough." Alec said, looking exasperated. "We came here to party, not to talk about Normal and whatever strange fantasies he has going on in that weird-shaped head of his."

"So boo, who were the other three bouquets from?" OC asked.

"_Three_ other bouquets?" Alec echoed. "Seems that Max has gotten herself more than a few admirers this year."

Max chose to ignore him. "One was from Logan. The other two were anonymously signed."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How'd your dinner with him go?" OC asked.

"Pretty good actually." Max answered.

"So, are you two getting married?" Sketchy asked. He had finished more than a few glasses of beer already. And he was on his way to the kingdom of drunkenness. "Please, please, please invite me. It's been years since I've been to a wedding…"

"Hate to break it to you Sketch, but we're not." Max said, looking faintly amused. "I actually broke up with him."

"You did?" Sketchy asked with a grimace. "Aww, and I wanted to be a flower girl…"

"Okay, fool. I think it's time you stopped drinking." OC said, snatching away the pitcher of beer. Sketchy wailed in protest. It wasn't long until he dropped down onto the table in a state of unconsciousness.

"Well, that got rid of him." OC said with a grin. She turned back to Max. "So any idea on who sent the flowers?"

Max shook her head. "No idea. Although the other one had a note attached to it…"

OC's eyes widened. "What'd it say?"

"He was going to meet on the dancefloor – 12 midnight."

"Are you kidding me boo? That is flat-out romantic!"

Alec frowned. "And you're actually meeting him?"

Max glared at him. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"Well, did it ever cross your mind that it could be a trap?"

"Well, did it ever cross _your _mind that it would be a stupid thing to do? Kidnapping an X5 in the middle of a crowded bar with hundreds of witnesses?" Max huffed. "And besides, I can take care of myself."

OC was looking worried. "Are you sure boo?"

Max's eyes widened. "You actually agree with him?"

Alec sighed. "Not to spoil anything Maxie, but maybe it would be better if I went with you. Just in case. And I promise I won't interfere if the actually happens to be a nice one." His tone brooked no arguments. In the past, Max would've bitten his head off. But for some weird reason, she had actually grown attached to Alec. And she knew that he only wanted what was best for her.

"Fine." Max grumbled. "But if you say anything to embarrass me…" she let the threat dangle.

Alec flashed her a cocky grin, an impish glint in his eyes. "Embarrass you? Me? Never."

…

_Two minutes to twelve…_

Max thought glancing at her watch. Running a hand through her hair, and smoothing down her clothes, she readied herself. She looked at OC. "How do I look?"

She smiled. "Gorgeous, boo. Absolutely gorgeous."

Max turned to Alec. "Let's go."

The two made their way towards the dance floor and joined the sea of moving bodies. The music continued to blare, and she could feel herself begin to relax. She tilted her head up and looked for the giant heart – Crash's only Valentine decoration. It was located right in the center of the dance floor. It wasn't long until she found herself standing underneath it.

_Sixty seconds…_

She glanced around trying to find any likely candidates. A few guys caught her eye and smiled at her. But none made any move to approach her. It was then that she realized that Alec had disappeared. She scowled. He must have found some blonde bimbo to dance with and forgot all about his little 'I-have-your-back'. Whatever. Like she cared. If the guy turned out to be an enemy. She could handle it.

_Thirty seconds…_

Knowing that she looked weird standing in the middle of a dance floor and not dancing at all. She sighed. _Twenty seconds to go. _She thought and began to move to the beat.

_Ten seconds._

Five, four three, two…

_One._

She stopped dancing. She could feel someone standing behind her. And before she knew what was happening. Her eyes were being covered by a piece of black cloth. Logic told her to stop whoever it was that was blindfolding her…but for some reason, she couldn't. As an X5, she was trained to recognize danger anywhere, anytime.

And danger was the last thing she felt right now.

The blindfold was now securely tied, and her mystery man (she still couldn't figure out who it was) slowly turned her around. By now, she knew that they were standing face to face. If only she could _see _his face…

And the unthinkable happened…

Warm, soft, distinctly male lips descended on hers in a chaste kiss. She couldn't help it. She deepened the kiss. And pretty soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. Hungry. Fervent. Animalistic.

And then she knew.

And for some reason, she wasn't surprised. Ever since the day they met. There had always been some sort of weird connection between them..

She felt her lips curl into a grin.

Slowly, he pulled off the blindfold. "Surprised Maxie?"

She gazed up at him. He was grinning, and he looked as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Strange enough as it sounds. I'm not." She replied. He drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. She had never felt so secure and comfortable in her whole life. "Maybe it's animal magnetism."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Or maybe, unresolved sexual tension?"

"Let's just call it love." She said letting her eyes flutter shut as the music switched to a slower song. They began to move to the song's beat.

"Well then. Maybe I can show you just how much I love you, Maxie." He said with a mischievous grin. "At my apartment. In my bedroom. On my bed…"

…

OC watched the couple in the middle of the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile. They were the perfect match. Always had been. And she couldn't have been more glad that they finally realized it.

"Took damned long enough." She muttered to herself.

By this time, Sketchy had regained consciousness and was staring at the dance floor in a state of bewilderedness. "It was _Alec? He _was Max's mystery man?" he looked stunned. "Am I still drunk OC?"

"No fool, you're not." OC said, her eyes still locked onto the two transgenics.

"I thought it would be Normal."

OC's gaze tore away from Max and Alec and turned to stare at Sketchy. "What! Normal? What the hell are you thinking fool?"

Sketchy scowled at her. "Because I happened to see him dropping off flowers at Max's apartment. Well actually," He frowned. "It was a cactus."

And realization hit her.

"_One was from Logan. The other two were anonymously signed." _Max had said. The other _two. _One was from Alec. And the other was from…

"Normal!" OC whistled. "Well, who would've thunk?"

And she burst out laughing.

…

**The End**

…

A/N: Please review! )


End file.
